phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:PF-Project Songs and Tunes/Updates
All members of the PF-Project Songs and Tunes please place an update here every week regarding their situation, what they have improved, what has happened, and anything in general that needs to be said about the project. Please place your updates as posted below. Phineas Flynn Good: Place any good reports here. Bad: Place any bad reports here. Events: Place any reports on significant events here. People: Place anyone who has played a significant role (vandalism, hard work) here. Other: Place anything else here. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 01:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Week 1 SuperFlash101 *'Good:' Sherman has passed it's FA nomination and effectively become a featured article for September 1 - 14. *'Bad:' Phineas Flynn (PFT) failed it's nomination for FA status. *'Events:' I'm currently testing out how to improve Danny and would love suggestions. *'People:' Phineas Flynn - great job gathering this project up! *'Other:' With My X-Ray Eyes and Spa Day need grammar, format, and size improvements. The Flash {talk} 01:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) BigNeerav *'Good:' No major problems seen so far. For the ones I have checked everything looks good in terms of accuracy of lyrics *'Bad:' We need to make sure the spacing is better so the information can be more readable on each of the song pages *'Events:' Nothing major to report at the moment. However, anything that occurs in the interim period will be report immediately. *'People:' Great job in getting this project together. Hopefully, in due time, we can get all of the songs and tunes pages complete soon. *'Other:' Nothing to report here BigNeerav 23:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Phineas Flynn Good: The project has been able to get started. Bad: The pages: User:60.51.90.128, Climby Heine, S'Winter Multilangauge, Somebody Give Me A''' Grade (not Somebody Give Me '''a Grade, Spa Day (song) and The Pinhead Pierre Show! Theme need to be removed from the Category "Songs". Events: Felinoel will be away, so PhineastheFlynn will be taking his role until he gets back. Phin68 is also away for a while, so ShelbyPerry will take his place. People: I've noticed some IPs and users who are not part of the project, but are still improving the songs. This is good, because it means we are sending a message to the community to maintain and look after the songs. Other: None so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 23:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Week 2 Phineas Flynn Good: I have seen no vandalism so far. Bad: Excluding BigNeerav, Flash and I, no one has posted their reports for last week. I am hoping this will change. Events: Phin68 has come back. People: We've gotten some more people on the project. Other: None so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 00:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) SuperFlash101 *'Good:' No vandalism thus far. *'Bad:' Most everybody is pretty uninvolved with the project so far. *'Events:' Phin68's back. *'People:' Wee bit more people have joined. *'Other:' The Gazette crew has given a mention to the project in the new issue, which will be published the 16th of this month. The Flash {talk} 00:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) BigNeerav (Second Update - 8/19/2009) *'Good:' Everything is in good shape for some of the pages that I have seen for Category B and C (see below). *'Bad:' Some of the lyrics needed to be changed so that it more accurately matches with what was actually sung (see note below) *'Events:' So far, I have done the "A", "B" and "C" categories, and will soon finish the "D" category, thereby completing my project assignment. *'People:' Two of our members have returned from vacation, and new members have been added. Hopefully, everyone else will get active soon. *'Other:' Been concerned about anonymous users editing the pages we are working, on with hopes that they don't screw things up Notes to above update for BigNeerav: 1) The songs in the "A" catgegory were fine, as well as the songs "Background Scats", "Backyard Beach" and "Boat of Romance" for the "B" category, as well as the songs "Carl", "Come Home Perry" and "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart" for the "C" category. 2) For "Bagno-Ru": I cannot understand the second line of the song (sounds like it is saying "cuddly little bald guy"). 3) For "Bango-Ru": The embedded YouTube video of the song should be shortened to just the song itself. 4) For "Brick": The word "Brick" is sung in the song, I counted seven times, though it as listed 9 times and changed/adjusted the lyrics accordingly. 5) For "Brick": One of the "Bricks" spoken in the song is held out as "Brr-ick", and so, I changed the lyrics to reflect that. 6) For "Brick": The embedded YouTube video should be shortened to include just the first 5 seconds, which has the actual song being sung. 7) For "Busted": Both the lines "I'll get ya! should have "yeah" afterwards, since it is in the song. The lyrics have been changed to reflect that. 8) For "Busted": The first seven lines of the song are sung induvidually. The rest of the song sounds like they are sung together (no changes made yet). 9) For "Candace (Who's That Girl)": the "Yeah!" is put in the wrong place, and was fixed, according to how the song was sung. 10) For "Candace (Who's That Girl)": An extra "la" as well as a "laaa" was added, as it was missing from the last line of the song lyrics. 11) For "Candace (song)": A "Candace!" (chorus line) was missing, and was added. 12) For "Climby Jaime (Hi-Me)": The article is a stub, and will get more information to fill it in, if possible. Update from Kittyfire Sorry I haven't been doing my job. I've been really, really busy lately, but so far, I don't see anything that needs my help so far. That's easier on me. Anyway, I need to go to Michigan for family reasons, so somebody might need to take my place for a little while. Again, sorry! --Kittyfire 23:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Week 3 Phineas Flynn Good: I have finished browsing through all the songs and have therefore gotten all the material I need to send my correspondence to Swampy about the songs. Bad: Not many people are actually participating. Events: I sent my correspondence email to Swampy. People: Kittyfire is going away for a while, so i have adjusted the roles accordingly. Other: None so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 00:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) BigNeerav Good: I am happy to report that I have completed my assignment for the "Songs and Tunes" project ("A, B, C and D lyrics") Bad: Not much work is being done for the project, except by a couple of people. Events: Nothing to report here. I am now awaiting my next assignment for the Project and helping Phineas Flynn with anything he needs. People: Kittyfire as been A.W.O.L. and Phineas Flynn, Flash or myself do not know what happened to the rest of the group Other: Nothing to report here. Week 4 Phineas Flynn Good: Swampy has replied to my email. The correspondence can be found here. Bad: There are still not many people on the project participating as they should. Events: Swampy replied to my email. People: None so far. Other: None so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 00:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) BigNeerav Good: I went through my assigned section to make sure there were no problems or conflicts, and I did not see any, thankfully. Bad: I have seen little or no progress with the other assigned sections of this project. Events: The only people who are active right now are myself, Phineas Flynn, Flash and maybe Phin68. The rest.......I have no idea. People: We have more members, but less work getting done, and am now brainstorming as to how we can get our members active and back to work. Other: Nothing to report here. I am awaiting further instructions as to what should be done with regards to the Project. BigNeerav 02:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Maiech Good: I went through the LMO songs and currently, there were no vandalism of sorts, or at least if there was, it was reverted already. Bad: I've only been looking through my assigned songs about every 2 weeks because I'm pretty busy cleaning up and packing to move to Australia. (refer here) Events: My first update... :( People: Nothing to report here. Other: Nothing to report here too. —'M i' 08:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Week 5 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism is occuring as of now. Bad: I'm a bit busy with the real world lately so that's why I keep forgetting to post updates. Events: I'm currently writing a Guest article for the Tri-State Gazette about songs to promote awareness of them. People: No one so far. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Week 6 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism is occuring as of now. Bad: Nothing so far. Events: Nothing so far. People: No one so far. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Week 7 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism is occuring as of now. Bad: Nothing so far. Events: The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack aired on Disney Radio, and thanks to recordings on youtube even people who did not listen to it can do so. People: Felinoel for taking the time to move all the song pages to the appropriate names upon the ralease of the Soundtrack on Radio Disney. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 08:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Week 8 Phineas Flynn Good: We have been able to get information from the Soundtrack and place it into the song pages. Bad: Nothing so far. Events: Nothing so far. People: Knarrow02 for inserting all of the correct runtimes. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Week 9 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism so far. Bad: I seem to be the only active member of this project. Events: Bubble Boys and Isabella and the Temple of Sap have aired in the UK, allowing us to get down the information for Yodel Odel Obey Me and The Fireside Girls (song). People: None so far. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Week 10 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism so far. Bad: I seem to be the only active member of this project. Events: Cheer Up Candace has aired, and I have gone through and updated Mix and Mingle Machine. People: None so far. Other: Nothing so far. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 05:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Week 11 Phineas Flynn Good: No vandalism so far. Bad: I seem to be the only active member of this project. Events: The Cliptastic Countdown has aired, giving us a new insight into the featured songs. People: None so far. Other: I have started a blog titled "A Summer of Song". I will be releasing a blog every week or two, and each one will have an analysis of the song. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 06:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) SuperFlash101 Good: No vandalism that I can see. Bad: Not many people are very active (including myself) Event: Cliptastic Countdown, giving us some info on the song, its rank among fans, and the full lyrics. People: None. Other: None. The Flash {talk} 15:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Category:Projects